With the electrical machinery and apparatus having the insulated bar formed by assembling the strands, such as, for example, the turbine generator, a temperature sensor is disposed in close proximity to the strand to which strand insulation has been applied, as disclosed in, for example, Patent Document 1, in order to measure temperature of the strand.